warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Tinypaw (THC)
"Oh no." Description a tan-grey Singapura she-cat with yellow-green eyes. she is small in size. Personality tiny is a caring and selfless character, she does her best to help others even when she is rather timid. she has a curious spirit and can be found wandering around by herself a lot of the time. she has a motherly side to her that shines at unexpected moments. however kind that she is, tiny is rather sensitive and gullible. she is also rather meek, getting scared of the tiniest of things because of her small size. History born to shiversnow and falconflight with whitekit, greykit, patchkit, and stonekit on sept. 6th. became an apprentice on 12.1.19 she has gotten close with oakstar and he has adopted her as his daughter. Relationships ((just relations that have been rped; excluding family)) �� love * n/a �� crush * open �� family * shiversnow mother : admires; close * falconflight father : neutral * whitepaw sister : neutral * greykit sister : n/a * patchpaw sister : neutral * stonepaw brother : neutral �� friends * oakstar : likes * adderstrike : likes * doveflight : likes �� acquaintances * mudsnout : curious * jaygaze : likes * butterflypaw : n/a * goosepaw : n/a �� enemies * n/a Ceremonies n/a Facts * she is a singapura (she's 6 inches tall) * she likes watching birds Other persona ➝ isfp-t likes ➝ birds; trees dislikes ➝ confined spaces fears ➝ abandonment strengths ➝ swift paws Quotes "Everything is big and I'm small. "I like exploring." "You tried." "It's not often where you can chase away your own demons if you're already drowning below the darkness." "Some spontaneous choices are made with good intent and often get good results." "Nobody hates someone without a reason. Even if they say there isn't one, there always is. Most of the time it's over something petty. Like prey? Or, I heard you guys like fighting over land. What does land matter when you still have your family? Sure, you may lose your family one day to the stars or to anger, but then what, you're still going to rage because someone decided you were nothing?" "The survival of yourself is what matters most, if you can do that, why fight over something that's petty? That other kid is so narrow-minded on one thing. They'll do whatever to take it right? Even if it means forsaking their own clan to do so, right? Let them. Watch them fall from their highest pedestal. Then you'll truly see who's weak. If you cannot find peace in the darkest of times, are you really truly powerful?" "Enemies are only made when someone doesn't share the same opinion and gets hot-headed over it rather than accepting that someone else has a different point of view to them." "Does it matter? Is not the prettiest flower pretty inside and out? Just because a cat may not look like your idea of pretty doesn't mean they aren't pretty." "You're trying your best. That's what counts." "I could say the same to you, only about your flaws. Everyone has them. But what we choose to do about them is what really builds our character." "It can be hard to block out the voices, but with time and patience, it becomes easier. Listen to your heart, not your head. Your paws will float over the earth easier than sinking into the sands of negativity." "Nobody is perfect. We all make mistakes. What you choose to do about it is what makes you a better person. Are you going to sulk about it and make matters worse on yourself, or are you going to fight back and lift your head high? What others think of you shouldn't matter, for your opinion of yourself is far greater." "I guess what I mean is that I think it's just silly? Why fight over land? Why fight over someone's ideals? We all have opinions. Not all share the same thoughts. We're clearly not of the same brain cell. And hence because of different opinions, you're bound to fight over something that is just...petty. So long as you know who you are and what you stand for, why fight over something that doesn't even belong with you when you die?" "Stress can change a person. Whether for good or bad. They just have to figure out what ways to handle it best so that they won't lose their head about them. Strong and wise characters always grow much faster. But even a little pain is necessary sometimes." "Anyways, if people could stop resorting to violence all the time, start trying to figure out what makes each other tick. What makes us think the way that we do, then perhaps we will have more peace. Though of course there will always be those that wish to get their claws into somebody's skin. Someone willing to put blame on an innocent. There's always chaos. But some chaos is good. Like the chaos before kits are born, the next generation of a clan. The chaos before a hunt, when you finally land that catch. It all depends on how you view the world. No two cats have the same mindset." "I don't know who to trust these days. Everyone's always so close-minded about things. Prey? Yea, fight for that. Land? Yea fight for that. Love? Perhaps I'm too young for it, or so they say, but I can tell when two cats get real close and suddenly their character changes and they're either all mushy mushy or they become like an overprotective wolf. The least to say it is that you get to observe a lot when people forget that you even exist. I've seen some things. Things that maybe a young kit like me shouldn't have to see. But yet they were there and I was there, and things got a little complicated." "Don't fight fire with fire." "Use fire as a last resort, when there is truly no other way to win the fight. For sometimes words do not reach the clouded minds of others, but a good claw to the face will. Even if you are blinded for a mere second by your own rage, if you can pull yourself back together after trying your best, all that matters is that you did what you could. Some can become too far gone. But by then, it is not your priority any more than it was in the first place. Your own strength comes from within. If you can out flame yourself, then others plight and strife is no match for what comes next in your path. They could not even compare to the greatest strength of your character if they dare not open their minds to the possibilities of others." "I feel that they are but watchers. Just how you and I can only do so much with a sick kit, so too can they only do so much with us, with watching from above. Not everyone has the all-mighty power to control the world. While you can mentor an apprentice and lead them onto a great path, somewhere along the way they could falter and stumble, making mistakes left and right. You can't force them to do what you want, they have to figure it out for themselves. And if their path happens to turn left instead of right, then so be it. They chose it for themselves, what more can you do? So is the way of Starclan, They only help guide us where they can, but if we choose to do one thing over the other, then that is by our consequence and not theirs. They will always accept us if we accept our wrong doings, but if we continue down the wrong path, they will not try to persuade us otherwise. Why should they, if they are only a guide and not a fierce wind? As for those that leave early, some of us have drawn out paths while others are meant for something more. True a kitten may not be able to continue living their lives here, but they will continue to reside in the stars, where they are needed much more than they are here. Their plans are greater than we could ever imagine. Why pin them to one star and hope they tell us more? Where would the mystery be in that?" "I don't see the hubbub in all the fighting business. Why use your claws when you could just be civil and talk about it? It's such petty business that they must always resort to violence. It gets you nowhere and you almost always lose a few cats in doing so. Isn't that such a waste of potential?" "Opinions are indeed what fuels this world. If we didn't have them, then what would we be? Mindless rats? Hunks of flesh without any embodiment of feeling? I'm always curious about what makes people tick. Why they think the way they do, why their minds stop on one this rather than going on to the other. It's always interesting to listen to them ramble." "It's more that kits like us are afraid to say anything, not just because everyone's bigger than us, but there's that whole mantra of 'respect your elders'. Well why should we respect them if all they do is insult us and make us feel like we're nothing? It should instead be switched to something like 'respect those who respect you', it'd make things a lot easier and not place prejudice on every living thing that wants to speak up." Category:Thunderclan Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice